This invention relates to a passenger conveyor such as an escalator and an electrically-operated sidewalk (people-mover).
Generally, with respect to a platform portion of a passenger conveyor, a distal end portion of a platform floor is slants downwardly toward treadboards, and a comb for meshing engagement with cleats of the treadboard is mounted on a distal end of the slanting portion (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-18565).
In the above prior art, no consideration is given to the case where the passenger conveyor carries a push cart, and also to the case where elderly or physically-handicapped people use the passenger conveyor. Particularly when the passenger gets off the passenger conveyor, the passenger may hit his toe against the comb to fall, or when the push cart is moved onto the platform floor, the wheels of the push cart may strike against the comb.